


Wow

by MurtaghDiAngelo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurtaghDiAngelo/pseuds/MurtaghDiAngelo
Summary: 3racha is attempting make a name for themselves, though it doesnt go as planned.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Another Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> (This is based off a FaceBook Quizzet Test. I.E. what would your kidnappers write to your family)

Minho was walking home. Back from a regular, boring 9 to 5 work day. Back to his roommate Woojin, back to his three cat children. Back, hopefully, to a long stress free night of sleep.  
Well. There goes that hope. Minho barely had time to react before a hood was thrown over his head, and he was picked up off his feet. He let out an impatient sigh, mainly at the fact that he was going to be late to the dinner Woojin was most likely cooking.  
"Hurry up J. One. We gotta go!" A gravelly voice whisper yelled. Minho felt something binding his hands gently and sighed again. Obviously, this was a first for whoever kidnapped him.  
"I need CB97s help! The ropes keep loosening SpearB!" Minho nearly snorted. The names these guys were using made it sound like they were in some secret club. Instead he sighed again, and leaned forward to assist "J. One" in helping him see where to tie. A surprised squeak left the other males mouth at his actions.  
"Are we sure he doesn't WANT to be kidnapped?" Another voice piped up. Minho groaned this time How many idiots did it take to kidnap a single person?

A lot, apparently.   
Minho was put in a warm, bright room, and his hood removed. Blinking to help his eyes adjust, he turns to find a group of people behind him. They all seem to be his age. One in particular, intrested him. A full, round face with big eyes and puffy cheeks, he looked so much like a "Squirrel." He blurted. The boy blushed as two of the other males chuckled softly. "Can anyone tell me why I am here?" He asked. No one answered. They seemed to be waiting for something. His second question was answered when the door slammed open revealing a lanky, obviously sleep deprived, curly haired male.   
"Everone, keep quiet I'm going to make the call!" Minho smiled inwardly, as he pulled out the phone and dialed.   
After a minute, a small male voice could be heard on the other end. "Hello? Minho, is that you?"   
"We have your friend, and we want a certain... secret for him to be returned." Ah, that's what they were after. Woojin's codes for the missile launch. Minho snickered, knowing what was coming next.   
"Oh, you are wrong there. You don't have him. He has you." The line went dead.


	2. Neverending Memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho becomes MeanHoe.

After that enlightening call, the boys in the room turned slowly to look at their "captive". Who just blinked back.  
"I'm guessing here, correct me if I'm wrong, but are you CB97?" Minho asked the curly haired male that had made the call.  
"...Yes." Minho made an unimpressed noise, staring him down, causing the other to fidget slightly. "Is there something on my face?"  
"... Uglyness." Everyones jaw dropped as Minho made a goat like laugh. "Nah, I'm kidding Hyung, can I call you hyung? Anyway, you just look like you need to sleep for a year or two." CB97s ears and face slowly turned pink as the squirrel boy marched up to Minho.  
"You can't just call people ugly, you meanie!" Minho giggled, recognizing the voice.  
"Well, I'm not called Niceho, J. Onie. You however, are so cute I might snatch you up and eat you." J. One squeaked in shock at such open flirting, bless his poor panicked gay boy heart. A short, angry looking guy with solid black hair, pulled back J. One by the shirt. "Aww. you're taking a way my whole meal." The boys looked at him curiously. "Well, he's certainly not a snack is he?" J. One made a garbled wailing sound, that could be translated as 'slowly dying inside' as he realized what he was referencing. The final boy in the room, an ethereal looking boy with a galaxy of freckles on his face, started laughing at the other.  
Minho actually was surprised this time. The voice was a deep timbre that belied the young face. He sighed again. " How long will I have to be here?" 

A week. A long, long week of nothing but Minho playfully insulting CB97 whenever he came into view, and flirting with the squirrel-like boy who had first caught his attention. Eventually, SpearB got tired of it. He wrote a letter to Woojin, that read:  
" Please take him back. Hes making us sad."  
No response ever came.


	3. About Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Happily Ever After. And Which The Tables Become Turned

Minho had been with group that called themselves 3racha for a month now. And in that month, he's managed to make CB97 cry from both laughter and internalized pain, press soft kisses all over J. Ones face, causing the younger male to faint, multiple times, and have SpearB ask for advice.  
"What beauty tips do you have?" The shorter male blurted suddenly.  
Minho cocked his head to the side. "Beauty tips?"  
"How do you look pretty all the time?"  
"You'd just have to be born that way." SpearB chokes on air, as Fei enters the room.  
"Have to be born what way?" He asks.  
"Beautiful."  
"Oh." SpearB lies down trying not to sob helplessly as he watches his boyfriend and their captive talk about skincare products that celebrities use. Names that he can't even pronounce. J. One enters, sees Minho, blushes, but sits as close to him on the couch as possible. Minho coos at him, and pulls him onto his lap.  
J. One immediately starts to squirm, whining at the older male who's wrapped around him like a Boa Constrictor. "Careful babyface, or something might... pop out." At this, J. One freezes. Fei and SpearB leap up from where they were sitting, and take off. Not wanting to see the vomitfess that was about to happen, already knowing his feelings for the older male. J. One waits until he's certain the other two are out of earshot before asking. "Are you serious?" "Do you like me the way I like you?" Minho shoots back, not really knowing what to say. "How am i supposed to like you Hyung?" J. One looks at him from under his eyelashes. "Like this." Minho whispers and presses a soft kiss against his lips. When he pulls away, J. One whines. "We can't do any more that that baby boy. We aren't in my home where I don't have to worry about someone barging in, also all I know is that silly nickname of yours." "J-Jisung." "Hmm?" "I said my names Jisung, now please kiss me again?" Minho chuckled. "Of course baby." He leaned down, right as CB97 entered the room. "THATS IT. GO HOME MINHO." The oldest yelled, throwing open the door. Minho smirked, wrapping his limbs around his Jisung, carrying him out the door. "He's mine now. And by the way, Woojin left the rocket science job to become an adoptive father to boy name Jeongin. Last year."


End file.
